


I Trust You

by Khellamendra



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui discovers he has a few fetishes he wants to explore and asks his husband for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fiancée. I love you with all my heart.
> 
> This is not my first fic buy it is my first time posting to A03.

“I have a request to make of you.”

Zero looked up from his parchment, giving Kamui his full attention. “I do hope it's related to certain activities that we engage in rather often though not as much as I would like.” He grinned as his husband shifted from one foot to the other, turning a beautiful shade of red. “You have my full attention.” The prince brushed invisible dust off his outfit, looking everywhere but at Zero. He already knew how he must look and that damn grin wasn't helping in the least bit. 

“I was just thinking about...things.” 

“Go on” Zero purred. Kamui started to pace, unable to take it much longer. Zero always knew how to make him come undone and he knew the other man loved making people squirm. It was working. 

“I was talking to Pieri and she told me one of her idea of persuading the prisoner's to join our side.” The scrapping of a chair alerted him a moment to late before Zero had him against the wall, hands pinned above his head. 

“I believe I know the method you're talking about. The one involving rope?” he practically hissed the word in the prince's ear, feeling his husband shiver at the contact. “She asked my opinion about it. I can show you what I suggested if you want. Who would have thought you of all people would be interested” he said. “It's a nice surprise.”

“It's normal then, to be...ah...aroused but such a thing?” The thought of being strung up as she had described had given him such terrible images that he had excused himself before she could catch on. Kamui weakly pushed against the hands, testing their resolve. He was strong and great in battle but Zero was definitely his equal. As often as they had sex, Zero never held him like this, no one did, not to the prince. Zero seemed to sense this. 

“You're not use to losing control.” 

That was true. He was their leader who commanded them on where to go and they trusted him. As a prince even he had control. There was give and take in their relationship but he had never really been at the complete mercy of another. “No” he admitted. “I want to know what it's like but its-”

“Scary? That's the best part. Fear is a great aphrodisiac, Kamui.” Pressing closer, he rubbed against his love, feeling him already react but trying to resist. “We should try it.” Letting him go, the former thief stepped back. “But we'll need a safe word first.” 

Kamui's eyes grew wide. “A safe word? How dangerous is this?” Zero cupped the prince's face in his hands. 

“Something like this requires a lot of trust. Do you trust me?” Kamui nodded. There was no real doubt between them. He trusted him enough to mention such an embarrassing secret to him as well as with his life. “Good. The safe word is so that we can play without interruption.” Leaning in, he pressed a chaste kiss to lips and led him to the bed, sitting them both down. ”It should be something you wouldn't normally say.” 

“Cabbages.” Zero raised a brow. “That is indeed random enough. Alright. I will procure what we will need then and then tonight I will show you how enjoyable it can be. When you return from your mission it will begin as soon as you enter this room. Remember, no matter how you cry or beg, I will not stop unless you say cabbages. Once you do, it will end immediately. Is that understood?” Kamui didn't hesitate, already feeling rather excited at the prospect. 

“Okay. I trust you Zero.”

“Thank you my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui discovers he has a few fetishes he wants to explore and asks his husband for assistance.

He had trouble getting through the rest of his day after that. All that was on his mind was what would happen. Zero was a sadist and that wasn't exactly a well kept secret anymore than Pieri's blood lust. Just how that would translate when he had Kamui bound and helpless was enough to arouse and scare him at the same time. Standing at the door, he was hesitant to open it, knowing once he did he was consenting to whatever his lover had planned. 

They had talked about I t at length but Zero had given very little away to what would actually be happening. The unknown was part of the fun, he had said. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the house. 

There was no one inside and no indication of what his love had planned for him. Kamui wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Removing the dusty armor, he carefully set it aside to clean later, wondering if he was perhaps too early. Night was just now falling after all and they had finished their mission early. A bath wouldn't hurt and it would prevent him from messing up any surprises that were to come. 

A hand roughly grabbed his hair, exposing his throat for the knife held in the other. A body pressed against his own as his heart beat faster, uncertain if this assailant was actually his husband. The knife was warning enough not to try anything and a hand searched out any weapons he might have on him. As soon as his assailant was satisfied, he was pushed roughly to the floor. A boot on his back kept him face first against the floor, propped uncomfortably and embarrassingly with his ass up. An involuntary shiver went down his spine when a hand traced over his backside. This could be some enemy of Nohr, come to kill him or worse and it was turning him on terribly. 

The boot was replaced by a hand again, pulling at his shirt and filling the room with the sound of ripping fabric as the knife cut through it effortlessly. It pooled around his wrists and for the first time he tried to fight back. “What do you want?” Kamui didn't get very far before a body pinned him his upper body to the floor, clucking their tongue at him and sliding the knife under his chin again. His hands were pulled from the ruined shirt and tied together behind his back while he made noises of protest. There was no answer, no voice to betray who had him at their mercy. He was ashamed to admit that his pants had grown painfully tight at the thought of what this unknown person was going to do to him. 

The knife slide away from his neck, over a shoulder, and down his back as the weight was lifted. The hand followed the knife down to a waistband. “Stop this at once. I won't stand for this.” The person laughed his time. It was deep but not entirely unfamiliar. 

“Norhian sluts like you enjoy this. Don't they?” It was the first time they had spoken and he was almost certain it was Zero but not entirely confident. As lewd as he could be, the former thief was never this outspoken. 

“How dare you speak to me in such a way. I am a prince of Nohr and-” he was cut off by a shaming moan of pleasure as a hand cupped him without warning, thumbing the head. 

“Only a whore moans like that.” The hand slowly groped him through the fabric, knowing just where to touch to bring the most embarrassing of noises out of him. It only encourage the hand to find its way into his pants and fondle him until he was certain he couldn't stand it, turning into a mess of pleasure and fear until he wasn't sure which was which. Embarrassing noises were dragged out of him as he grew closer and closer. As if sensing it the hand withdrew, leaving him wishing for its return. “You don't get to have all the fun.” 

Pants were pulled down to his knees and a leg pushed his legs apart as much as they could go, eliciting a small noise of appreciation. His cock was erect and dripping from the stimulation and his cheeks burned as felt eyes take their handiwork in. The sound of a bottle opening was enough to renew his fighting spirit but this time he was pressed down by the weight of another against his upper body. The knife was gone, no longer needed now that he was at their mercy. Laying there, panting, he braced for a familiar feeling of fingers. Instead he heard the sounds of a slick hand against flesh and the warm breath against his neck increasing as the man pleasured himself. “Were you expecting something? Do you thinking Nohrian scum like you deserves it?” The lewd mouth licked his ear, breath hitching when he hit just the right spot on himself. “I bet you're loose enough to take it.”

Eyes shot open as he started struggling again, strengthened by humiliation and anger at the insinuation.“Please stop. I can give you whatever you want just please, don't do this.” He was begging but at this point, desperate even. His attempts only made his captor laugh. 

“This,” he smacked the tender flesh sharply. “Is what I want.” Kamui was caught off guard but continued to struggle, not wanting to give in this time. A leg clumsily kicked out but was weakened by the constricting fabric and did little but put his assailant off balance. The sudden weight knocked the breath out of him. The weight removed itself but a hand held him down by the neck, squeezing in irritation and warning. 

“Please.” Kamui wheezed uncomfortably, trying to draw air into his lungs. “Please no.” The prince involuntarily clenched as he felt the man position himself. 

“Cute.” he sneered. A hand came down again on his backside, drawing out a yelp of surprise and pain. The distraction loosened him enough for a head to push in. “Nonononono stop! You can't.” 

“I am.” came the reply, a hand gripping and kneading flesh, smacking him slightly softer this time as he pushed in more. Kamui was horrified to feel how easily the large member penetrated him as well as how good it felt even through the fear. “That's a good boy.” Kamui tried in vain to struggle but the hand around his neck kept him in place as the man became fully seated, rubbing abused skin. He didn't start to move right away, letting the prince feel every inch and know there was nothing he could do about it. 

Slowly he started to move, thrusting deeply into the boy's body, loosening him up. The easier it was to move, the faster they became until he was pounding into the prince without mercy. Kamui was lost in it all, the room filling with the sounds of his wanton moans. “Please, I can't stand it. Please!”

“What would your brother's think if they saw you now, begging and moaning for me. Tell me what you want whore.” It was becoming so much that he could barely thinking, no longer caring as long as the other man didn't stop. Kamui cried out in surprise at the sudden smack. “Tell me what you want.” he demanded.

“I want-” he panted, trying to gather enough thoughts and breath the speak. The thrusts became teasingly slower, making it even harder to concentrate.

“Yes?” the voice purred, rubbing the red flesh encouragingly. “What do you want?”

“I want to...I want to come please!” cheeks burned brightly with shame but he was going mad with this pace, thrusting backwards only to be rewarded with another smack. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” 

“Just- Please!” Another smack, harder this time. 

“Tell me you're a dirty whore and I'll think about it.” The prince did his best to remain quiet, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction. This man had already taken so much from him that he didn't want to give anymore but this pace wasn't enough. Gritting his teeth, he tried again to get more friction but the man only pulled back each time. 

“Damnit! I'm a d-dirty whore.” He moaned when the pace picked up slightly. “I'm your dirty whore.” The man chuckled. 

“Good boy.” The hand left his neck, tangling in hair instead and pulled his head back as the brutal pace picked up. He cried and moaned with every thrust, dick swollen and dripping as he was driven to the edge. Everything went white as he came, crying out horsely as he was over stimulated. Even after he had nothing left to give his tormentor didn't let up, using his body as he wanted. With a soft grunt, he buried himself deeply and filled the spent prince's body, marking him. The man let go of his hair, supporting himself on both hands as the fought to catch their breaths. Kamui winced as he pulled out, unable to find the strength to open his eyes.

A knife was back, cutting away bindings and rolling the prince carefully over on his back. Hands touched his face and brushed hair away from a sweaty face as kisses rained down on his face. With some difficulty he wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, burying his face against salty skin. With the utmost care, he was picked up and laid gently on their bed, hands never leaving him. “Are you alright, my love?” Zero asked, stroking his cheek softly. 

“ 'M fine, tired.” came the soft reply. His lover nodded, going back to stroking hair. “Rest for now. I'll watch over you.”


End file.
